Heart No Kuni No Alec - The Son of Alice
by aurorald929
Summary: Alec is the son of decreased Alice Liddel. Alec used to listened to his mother's story about a world that was completely mad! But after her death Alec thinks Alice was mad. Until one day, Alec was kidnapped a rabbit-man! Thrown down a hole and ended up in Wonderland And the roleholders love Alec way more than Alice. Plus All of the roleholders are trying get into his pants. Yaoi
1. Prologue (12 years ago)

Prologue – (12 years ago)

Author's P.O.V-

_"__Do you want a story, Alec?" asked Alice looking at her six years old son, Alec adorably playing with some of his toys on floor near her feet. "Yes Mommy! I want a story!" exclaimed Alec flashing his cutest smile, so cute that Alice thought she die of a heart attack from overload adorableness that Alec was showing._

_Alec abandoned his toys on the floor, and walk to the couch where Alice sat. Alec was too short to climb up on his own, so Alice reached down and picked up the small boy. She sat him down onto her lap, Alec squirmed a bit but he settled down quickly. Alice waited until Alec calmed down completely then she spoke._

_"__What story do you want to hear?" Alice asked but she already knew the answer because that the only story that Alec and his siblings ever wanted to hear. "Mommy, I want heard the story about the mad world where people have clocks for hearts." Smiled Alec but suddenly his smile faded into a pout, Alice noticed Alec's pout and put a hand gently on top of his head. " What's wrong?" said Alice petting the boy's soft blond locks, Alec looked up at his mother. He had tears in the corners of his eyes, " I-It's that I can't r-remember the name of the story," Alec paused to wipe tears onto one of the sleeves on his shirt, then he spoke again. "A-And it's make me s-sad." _

_Alice's worried look softened into a smile, "it's okay Alec," Alice said placing a kiss on top of Alec's head. "If you can't remember the name of the story, you can always ask me. Okay?" Alec nodded._

_Alec opened his mouth to say something, but out of the corner of his eye he saw little white blob in a window. And when he tried to focus on it, the white blob disappeared, what was that? Alec thought staring at the window._

_"__Alec…" Alice's voice ripped Alec away from his thoughts, Alec looked up at his mother. She was smiling down at him, "Let's start the story, first thing the name of the story is…"_

"ALEC!" Shouted an unknown voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! A cliffhanger already? Well, yes please leave a review and i'm started the next chapter ; ) Bye~<strong>


	2. Forced down the rabbit hole

**Hi again! Here's a new chapter, sorry if there is grammar error because I write this chapter at 3am, so yeah! Enjoy and leave a review, Bye~**

**Warning: foul language, sexual harassment, perverted thoughts, and Yaoi (in later chapters...) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one – Forced down the rabbit hole<strong>

12 years later…

(Alec's P.O.V)

"**ALEC**!" Screamed a voice. It was the voices of a man, who it belongs to I don't know. But maybe it's just my imagination, so I didn't bothered to open my eyes to see. But maybe it's my brother, Blake who came to visit with his wife, Lena. And he is trying to find me. The probabilities are that Blake is here and wants chat with younger brother for awhi-

Suddenly, a soft warm hand gently cupped my face! Blake would never do that to me! He would have the nearest stick and hit me on the forehand then tell me to get off my lazy ass. Yeah, he was a wonderful older brother.

"Alec, time for wake up!" said the male voice. That voice didn't belong my brother, then…who is talking to me? I felt my eyes lids trying to resisting open but the resistance did not hold out that long. I slowly opened my eyes; I wanted to know who is talking to me so softly and sweetly. It's…its…kind of creepy.

When I fully opened my eyes, I was staring straight into red eyes. A man with white hair and the red eyes I was staring at. Hovered above of me. I move my eyes from his eyes to the bunny/rabbit ears perched on top of his head, who the hell is this guy? A cosplayer, maybe.

The man smiled down at me "Good afternoon, my dearest love," Wait, did he call me 'his love' I never met this guy my life, has he been stalking me? Since also he said my name without introduce myself.

"How do you know my name? Are you my stalker?" I asked since I already freaked out this guy know my name and touching my face. The rabbit-man frowned at my question, reply "of course not, I know your name become you are my lover~"

Lovers? With this guy, Hell No! I rather died a virgin that be he's his boyfriend. "We are not lovers!" I growled at the man, but in response he said " feisty? I love it!" He started fanboying over me saying that we were soul mates, and that 'our' (more like his) love is undying. He starts twirling around like a lovesick anime character.

I found his rant annoyed and psychotic, but it was the perfect opportunity get away and call the cops on his rabbit's ass. I slowly stood and walked carefully towards my house, trying to step on a twig or dry leaves along the way.

I was least two yards away from my house, when two strong arms wrapped my waist, lifted me into the air and onto the man's shoulder. The man looking up at me and pouted, "Oh Alec, I see you are restless? So I think we should go now," The man pulled a clock and checks the time. " Hmm…we are already late," He mutters. Late? For what! Kidnapping people party!

The man started run fast towards the rose garden, unfortunately for me since when he ran. His shoulder press into my stomach cause a bit of a stomachache, "There it is!" The man said. I craned my neck to he was talking, a massive hole placed neatly my family's rose garden and the man was headed straight towards it. " WAIT! What are you doing!" I cried. I don't die yet! Also I don't die with HIM!

As we got close to the hole, the man started to slow down. I sighed with relief, maybe he's not a complete idiot and just did that to scare me which work since I almost piss my pants …twice. But I spoke too soon, when my worst nightmare became true.

He jumped into the massive hole.

The man gripped me hard and I started cussing at the man, which causes him into fanboy mode. " YOU MUST FUCKING MAD TO JUMPING INTO A GIANT-ASS HOLE!" I screamed at the man. The man give me a look, the emotions in the look I couldn't read because my life was flashed before my eyes.

"Alec, you see that we're all mad here!" The man chuckled; I was about ready to strangle him. Suddenly a bright white light engulfed us and I started blackened out but last thing, I see the man grabbing me and in his hand, was a vial with a heart stopper in it.

What is that bastard planning to do?


	3. Peter White dies from a nosebleed

Chapter two- Peter White dies from a nosebleed

_My vision blurred for a few seconds and then cleared, I was in a place that gray and empty. I saw no one or anything, just gray. Where am I? I thought and then another thought popped into my head, I am dead! I panicked. No! I can't leave my life and family behind, I already been to one too many funerals in my life. "You are not dead, Alec" whispered a voice, I flinched at the voice and searched around the endless gray. I saw nothing, "W-Who's speaking?" I said nervously. _

_ "__I'll met you soon, Alec," the voice spoke but much softened. The voice didn't answer my question, but I'm not giving up. "Wait! Where the hell am I? And who's that guy with rabbit ears that kidnapped?" I rushed; I felt on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Today has been quite stressful. The voice fell silence for a really long time. I feared that the voice already left. The voice came back again, breaking the silence. _

**"**_Alec, Every game has its game," Huh? Now the voice talking useless crap, which isn't helping the solution. "That didn't answer my question!" I cried, _

_And then the voice reply, "Those rules are cemented from the very beginning of the game, but it's time to wake up, Alec."_

_My vision blurred again, but wait, I'm not done here! I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I let them closed._

The sun almost blinded as my eyes opened wide. When my eyes finished focusing to brightness of the daylight, I could see a huge old stone tower directly in front of me. Cool! I finally (hopefully) get my questions solved, I was happy to finally to about to have my questions answered. I didn't notice felt two strong arms snaked around my waist, until the arms squeezed my waist cause me to yelp in surprise.

"Oh Al-Al, you are too cute!" I heard HIS voice behind me. Crap! I forgot about that guy, FFFFUUUUCCCKKK! "First thing, my name isn't 'Al-Al' it's Alec! And second, who the fuck are you!" I snarled at that man, I looked over my shoulder. The man was extremely close…no, wait his chest was pressed against my back, and my eyes travel down his chest (Not sexually!) He sat cross-legged on hard stone floor. I realized that I was sitting the man 's lap right now and probably when I was passed out too! Perverted rabbit-man.

"My name is Peter White," the rabbit-man Er, I mean Peter said. Peter? I think mom told once about never going anywhere with guys named Peter…Oh, sorry mom! I already broke that rule.

"Hey Al-Al, What are you thinking about? Maybe about our undying love for each other?" Smiled Peter, hugging me tighter in his arms. God, he's so annoying and touchy! I need to get away from him…but how… I got it! I'm going to make him into fanboy mode then I'll run through the stone tower and get a fucking restraining order on Peter!

I felt dig around in his pocket for something, and yes, I felt it because his hand was on my ass! " I found it!" Peter exclaimed pulling the vial! Oh No, not the vial! I need to start my plan…Oh I really going to regret this later.

I unhooked Peter's arms from around me, and I turned around to face him. Peter stared at me with curiosity; I continued to sit on Peter's lap. "Peter-kun…" I said in my cutest voice, I made eye contact with Peter. Well, here's go nothing. I pulled up my shirt, exposing my pale stomach to Peter "It's too hot here Peter-kun~"

I said slowly.

Peter still smiling stared at my stomach then at my face. Suddenly a trail of blood dripped down his nose then…

BAM!

Peter fall on the floor, he was unconscious. Yes! My plan …kind of work? But always, I can escape now. I pull down my shirt and got off of Peter's body, I took the vial from Peter too. Maybe someone will figure out what's in the vial.

I quickly walked towards the stone tower. I glanced over at Peter; he wore a creepy grin on his face like he thought of something dirty. Pervert! I hope you drown into your nose blood! I reached the door of stone tower and flung the door opened.

Finally I'll get my questions! (I probably shouldn't get my hopes up)


	4. The Clockmaker's encounter

**Hello everyone! I'm writing about that during the story of Heart No Kuni No Alec, I will be doing Questions and Answers with the role holders and Alec! So, If you have a question and leave your questions in the review section! Bye!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three- The Clockmaker's encounter<p>

(Julius' P.O.V)

It has been five years since Alice left Wonderland, back to her world. Leaving the roleholder shocked and upset, no one knows why her reason to leave. Maybe she couldn't strand for the roleholders fight over her or, from the constant sexual harassment she got over the three years she stayed in Wonderland.

Suddenly, I heard my door opened, "Ace, you are late agai-" I stopped. A boy with dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes stood in the doorway, he wore light blue sweater vest with a white buttoned-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and gray skinny pants with black dress shoes.

He was also short and very young (Maybe he was around fifteen?) but what strikes me the most was the cunning resemblance to Alice.

The boy and Alice had the same hair color, the same face (but the boy's face was a little bit more narrow), both around the same height (Alice was about 5"2, and the boy looks around 5"4) The boy's and Alice's eyes were completely different, Alice had jade green eyes while this boy had bright crystal eyes that looked very alluring and…quite sexy…What am I thinking! Who is this boy anyway!

The boy sighed with relief and smiled, "Oh thank god! Sir, do you have a phone I can use? Also my name is Alec Liddel" I look at the boy confused, "Hello, my name is Julius Monrey and what's a phone?" I asked. This "phone" thing sounds familiar; the boy's smile faded into an annoyed glare. " You are fucking kidding, right?" Alec said, I shook my head "no."

Alec yelled storm of curses and started pacing back and front, " first, I'm kidnapped by a fanboy rabbit-man named Peter, second I talk with a voice in a world of endless gray, now I'm in a place with any fucking phones to call the police or my family, what's now! I know, I met a guy with fucking cat ears!" Alec ranted, for fifteen years old (Still not around his age) he swore like Joker.

"Peter White? So you would kidnap from your home?" I asked, Alec nodded and then said " He had this in his pocket," Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out the medicine of the heart! But it was full? Alec didn't drink it yet?

"Oh, yeah…I almost forgot! I have some questions, I need them answered!" Alec declared, I sighed staring at the clock down I was worked on before Alec came. "Why are you fixing that clock, Julius?" Asked Alec walking behind my desk and stood next to me. "That's my role in Wonderland," I said searching for my wrench, which was nowhere to be found.

"Wonderland! Like the story, my mom told me about when I was little?" Alec exclaimed, his eyes wide and full of surprise. Then, he stared down the vial holding the medicine of the heart. Did Alice tell him about the medicine of the heart? Alec uncorked the heart-shaped stopper and inched it towards his lips.

The vial touched Alec's bottom lip as he hesitated. Then he put his upper lip on the vial and he drank every last drop, "Gross! It tastes like my sister's cooking!" He gagged. His reaction cause me to smile a little bit, I can't believed how quickly I'm warming up to Alec even if we met a little while ago. There's something become him that I can't put my finger on!

Out of nowhere, a gunshot ringed out cause Alec to yelp and stumble backward, then I noticed my wrench on the floor as Alec stepped on it and slipped. I jumped out of my chair and grabbed Alec's sweater vest trying to keep him from falling, but instead pulling him from hitting the floor. Alec drags me along with him.

**THUD!**

I closed my eyes with we were falling, I landed my knees, I felt one of my hands on the floor and the other was against something warm and soft like skin. I shifted my hand a little bit, and then I heard Alec gasp. Alec gasped? Is he hurt?

I opened my eyes, Alec's hands cupped his face. His face was beet-red, "What's wrong?" I asked, Alec mutters something I couldn't hear. "What?" I said again. Alec uncapped his face and cried, "Your hand, Julius!" I looked my hands when one hand was on the floor while…. Oh. My. God!

My other hand was rested middle of Alec's exposed naval, and my knees were grounded next to Alec's hips. I blushed with embarrassment, really I wanted crawl into a hole and die right now!

I heard the door flung open, "Hey Julius, I have some clocks for…oh!"

Ace will never let me live this down!

* * *

><p><strong>Damnit Ace! Ruining a perfect good scene! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave review. thank you<strong>


	5. Never follow Ace!

**Hello Everyone! Here's an another chapter! I'm sorry if here's errors because I stayed up all night trying to finish this chapter, But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four- Never follow Ace!<em>

**(Alec's P.O.V)**

"Hey Julius, I have some clocks for…oh!" said a voice, I turned my head. I saw tall man with light brown hair and red eyes like Peter thinking about Peter made me cringed. " Ace! It's not what it looks like!" Julius said, his face was red like a tomato, the man called 'Ace' fake pouted "Julius, you naughty man! Keeping the new outsider for yourself~" Ace smiled, his smile was fake.

Julius got off of me and grabbed the wrench on the floor. And flung the wrench towards Ace, Ace dodged the flying wrench, the wrench hit the wall behind Ace. "Oh! Julius getting mad?" fake-smiled Ace, why does he fake a smile?

I noticed I was still lying on the floor, so I got up off the floor and walked over to Ace. " Hi, my name is Alec Liddel," I said, " Nice to meet you Alec, and I'm Ace!" Ace said smiling (fake smile again). Maybe later I should ask why he does always wearing a fake smile. But since I just met Ace, it would be rude to ask.

"So Alec how is Alice?" Ace asked, I haven't talked about my mom since her death. Suddenly, there was a lump in my throat like I was trying not cry. My vision begins to glass over with incoming tears, so I looked down at the floor. No! I will not cry! Crying gets people out where, plus me starting to cry like fucking two years old in front of Ace and Julius, how pathetic! "Alec, are you okay?" Julius said. I glanced up; Julius sat at his desk, staring at me. His face was straight but his voice had hinted a bit of worry, "I'm fine, Julius," I said flashing my best fake smile towards him. "I'm just tired," I quickly added, I need to be alone for a while. Maybe there is a hotel somewhere for me to stay while I'm struck here (Damn you, Peter) "Julius, do you think Alec can stay here for a while since Alice used to stay here," said Ace.

I look at Ace, The more time I'm in a place with Ace, the more I get a yandere vibe from him. Like, his fake goofy smiles totally yandere.

"Alec, you can stay here but don't makes loud noises or yell curses," Julius said coldly. Wow, is it he's full of sunshine, smile and other crap like that. But if my alone time, I need to be nice and respectful after all, it's his home that I run into after the whole 'Peter kidnapping me and pulling into Wonderland' thing. "Alec, do you need find a bedroom?" asked Ace walking towards me.

I (fake) smiled again and reply, " That would be nice of to that, Ace!" I need to stay on my guard, because if Ace is yandere, he can decide to kill me in a matter of minutes. Ace's smile grew wider "Okay, lets go Alec!" Ace exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the door. I glanced back at Julius, who sat working silently not give two shits that I'm being dragged away by creepy-ass Ace.

Me and Ace continued walking, but my brain swimming deep in my thoughts so let Ace guided me to my new bedroom. How did Julius and Ace know my mom's name? Yeah, she told me stories of a place where people have clocks for hearts but my mom is a loon! But if she was mad or not, I always be her good little boy.

Even after her death….

I bumped into Ace's back, which brought me back to reality. I noticed that we were in darkness, it was nighttime and that we were in the middle of a fucking forest! "Ace, where the hell are we?" I asked trying to hide the panic in my voice, Ace turn around and facing me. Maybe, he does know how to get back! But why leave the tower anyway? Then I hear three words I really didn't want to hear.

"I don't know!" Ace smiled, I ready to strangle Ace if it wasn't that he had a sword, which I just noticed, making the solution more dangerous besides being lost in the forest at night! Now, I need to panic because I struck in the forest with Ace the yandere who has a fucking sword with him. I'm dead! I'm so fucking dead, now I will die a virgin! I started to pace front and back thinking that Ace is trying to murder me.

"Hey Alec, are you okay?" asked Ace, I stopped pacing and turn around to face Ace. Ace was sitting a green tent, staring up at me. "Where did that tent come from?" I said confused, when did he set up the tent? Or where did he find this tent? Suddenly Ace grabbing my hand cause to yelp in surprise and pulling me into the tent with him.

I landed into a sleeping bag; my face was buried into the sleeping bag's soft, warm material. I heard a zipper zip up; it was tent's door closing. I flipped my body over, so my back touches the sleeping bag. I guess this where we staying for tonight.

Ace started to take off the red trench coat he wears, I watched him as he unbutton the gold buttons on the trench coat then discard it messily to the side, then he unbuckled the belt that kept his sword on his hips and tossed the sword on top of his red trench coat. I blushed, why the hell I watching him undress! To break the silence, I started to ask Ace some questions.

"Um…Ace, Where do you work?" I asked warily

"I work at the Heart castle most of the time, and sometimes I work for Julius but that's a secret, okay?" Said Ace. So that's why Ace was at the tower, he must do odd jobs for Julius. I continued on with my questions.

"Is the heart castle is the most important place in wonderland?" I asked. Ace looked at me and started laughing out loud, that's so rude you red-eyed bastard!

"Sorry, That wasn't a knight-like thing to do, Al-Al," Ace smiled towards me, again with the creepy-ass smiles. Wait, this yandere asshole is a knight?! What the fuck!

"Wait Ace! You're a knight, how are you a knight? And don't fucking called me Al-Al, just you like Peter!" I growled. Even saying his name, I have the urge to find him and punch him in the face for kidnapping me!

Ace stared at me with confused then smiled "Alec, did you know I work with Peter at the Heart castle," So I will never visit the Heart castle, but I need to asked one question.

"What is Peter's job at the Heart Castle?" I ask, I wanted to know, it's not like I will go see that perverted rabbit anytime soon! I shouldn't jinx it.

"Peter's role is the Prime Minister of Hearts, while I'm the knight of Hearts plus there is the old ugly hag who the queen of Hearts!" explained Ace, So Peter is a prime minister…Fuck! Maybe I can avoid Peter by hiding in the forest or something like that. I yawned; wow I'm really exhausted, must be from the tons of stress I had to endure today.

"Well Ace, I'm going to bed. Good Night," I said taking off my shoes and climbing into the sleeping bag. "Okay! Night, Al-Al~" said Ace turning off the lamp that lit the tent, I heard him rustling in his sleeping bag and everything went quiet.

I let my eyelids dropped as I fall into a deep sleep, but before I completely fell into my deep sleep. Suddenly I felt a heavy thing lying on my chest, It kind of felt like a head…Ace's head. Ace 's head lay in the upper half of my chest, right on top of my heart. Was he listening to my heart? Or is he using me as his human pillow.

Either way I kill him for this! Maybe I should use his sword?

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOHHHH! You go Alec! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review! See you soon, Bye~<strong>


	6. I yell at a sickly pirate

**Hey Everyone! I'm Back, sorry that this new chapter took so long. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, Bye~**

Chapter Five- I yell at a sickly pirate

**(Alec's P.O.V)**

_I woke up in the world of the endless gray. Like before, there was no one expect for the voice I spoke to. Maybe I can ask the random voice how to get back home from this weird-ass place._

_"__Weird? That's very strong word, don't you know Alec?" came the voice, but this time from behind me. I turned around; a man was floating in FUCKING midair! " How are you doing that?" I yelped, I stared in awe at the floating man. The man had short (chin-length) silver hair; his right eye was cover by a black and gold eye patch. He look like a strange pirate, suddenly the man frowned and said._

_"__A pirate! I'm not a pirate, Alec!" _

_"__How do you know I called you a pirate?" I asked, who is this pirate man? Pirate-man sighed and looked down at me. His eyes were filled annoyance, was I pissing off the pirate?_

_"__First, I'm NOT a pirate! Second, I'm an incubus so I can read your thoughts." Said the pirate-man hovering close to me…Wait, did he say he was an incubus! Shit! I don't want to be alone with a male somnophilic demon! I noticed pirate-man was an arm-length away from me, crap! He's getting closer! _

_Shit. Shit! Think Alec! THINK! Maybe I could stall him before he… he,_

_"__Before he does what?" called Pirate-man seeming more interesting in my thoughts. I glanced at the pirate-man, and said "what's your name, pirate?" I added to 'pirate' to piss him off. _

_The pirate-man tensed up and said, "My name is Nightmare Gottschalk, dearest Alec." I flinched at 'dearest' which made me so angry that I grabbed the front of Nightmare's vest and pulled him closer to me until our faces were five inches away from each other, then I yelled in his face._

_"__DON'T EVER CALL ME DEAREST! I'M YOUR FUCKING DEARSET! YOU PIRATE INCUBUS, PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled. I started breath heavily because I said my rant with almost all the air in my lungs. I glanced at Nightmare and tightened my grip on his vest; Nightmare's face paled into a sickly white and he opened his mouth like he was about to say something. But only thing that came out of his mouth was blood!_

_Nightmare coughed blood all over the front of my sweater vest! Damn, this was my favorite sweater vest! "What the fuck, Dude! You got blood all over me!" I shouted at Nightmare who dropped onto his hands and knees, blood dripping down his chin onto the ground. I quickly sat down next to him, "Nightmare! Are you okay? You stay here, I'll tried to find a doctor!" I said but Nightmare shook his head "No! I will be fine, trust me! Plus I hate doctors." _

_I sighed and looked around for something to wipe the blood on Nightmare's face, but since I'm in a place with nothing but two guys and one (Nightmare) just throw up on the other guy which was me. I looked down at my ruined sweater vest, and then at Nightmare…I can use my blood-soaked vest to wipe Nightmare's mouth. It was not the greatest of ideas but it will have to due for now._

_I stripped off my sweater vest and hold the blood-soaked material to Nightmare; Nightmare frowned at me as I wipe his face. Damn, he is just a little child "I'm not!" Nightmare grumbled into my sweater vest. I rolled my eyes and pull my sweater vest away from his face. "See! Your face looks much better without your bloody drool all around your face!" I smiled. _

_Nightmare blushed and turned his head; I saw a blooding pout on Nightmare's face. I laughed, man, he is such a child! "Alec…" said Nightmare staring at me, "Thank you for wiping my face and sorry about your sweater vest…" Nightmare started but I cut him off._

_"__It's okay Nightmare, I think I can wash most of the blood off and plus I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, today has been very stressful." I said placing a hand on Nightmare's shoulder, Nightmare smiled at me and said: _

_" __Thanks for apologize, Alec! I love you too." Wait! When did I say 'I love you' to HIM! Suddenly my eyelids grew heavy, crap I'm waking up! Nightmare pouted, "Well Alec it's time to wake up, I'll see you when you fall asleep," My eyelids close and deep slumber fall over me._

_You think he could have rephrased his sentence less stalkerish! _

**Wow, Nightmare! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will the next chapter as soon as I can. Please leave a review and Bye~**


	7. Hearts, Tears, and Alice

**Hey Guys, I'm Back! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I will try to be more on top of writing chapters, Bye guys~**

**(Alec's P.O.V)**

"Fuck…" I groaned as the morning sun streaming through the tent door was blinding me, I felt something big pressed against me. _What the fuck…_ I thought, suddenly a muscular arm wrapped around my waist and a warm breathe against my neck.

"Good morning, Al-Al!" I heard Ace's annoying ass voice; _it's too early for this shit! _I thought, " Don't fucking call me Al-Al, asshole!" I growled as I tried to turn around to face Ace, but instead I turned around to meet a shirtless Ace laying down right next to me, flashing his cheesy fake smile.

I felt my whole face heat up as my eyes automatic stared at Ace's bare chest. _Wow…Ace is very well built! _I thought and turned my head from Ace to hide my blushing, _what the fuck are you doing! _I scolded myself,_ I-I'm not gay! _

I heard Ace chuckling and anger seeped into my body as I sat up and started shouting. "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS SO FUNNY, ASSHOLE! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SHIRTLESS ANYWAYS, YOU DUMBASS!"

I took deep breaths as I glared down at Ace. Ace looked confused at first, then he smirked, "Oh Alec, you are adorable when you are mad!" Then, he winked at me. I sighed, "You are hopeless!"

I throw the covers off of me and I grabbed my shoes to put them on, while I was putting on my shoes. I could hear Ace fidgeted with his clothes, but I ignored the sound. I couldn't help but think about my meeting with Nightmare, the sickly incubus and clutched my surprisingly not-soaked-in-blood sweater vest_, At least my favorite sweater vest isn't ruined_ I thought.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and pulling me downward. I hit my head as my back made contact with the ground, a quick jolt of pain shot up my body. I gasped at the sudden jolt of pain; I reached up to rub my head. But strong hands grabbed my wrists and pinned both of them above my head, it was fucking Ace who hovered above my body.

"Ace! What the fuck!" I growled, trying to break my wrists free of Ace's death grip but to no avail. Ace didn't answer; his messy brown hair shadowed his eyes so I couldn't see them. Ace's usual smile was now emotionless straight line, and Ace's posture was tense and still like a stature.

I shiver in fear as I felt the atmosphere became heavier, _Did I really do it? _I thought _did I just break Ace?_ "A-Ace...?" I squeaked. Suddenly Ace dropped his head to my chest causing me to yelp in surprise, "Ace! What are you do-"

"I'm jealous, Alec," interrupted Ace. _Jealous?_ I thought, I looked down at the top of Ace's head. "Jealous of what?" I asked, maybe if I talk to Ace more kindly, he will let me go.

I felt Ace turned his head so his ear pressed against my chest, we fell silence as I watched Ace. _Is he listening to my heart?_ I thought, _maybe he's curious about what a heart sounds like, since people here have clocks for hearts. _"I'm jealous of your heart, Alec…" Ace lifted his head from my chest and smiled at me.

" Your heart beats are so irregular, it's almost like music." I blushed at Ace's comment. _He's making me blush like a teenage girl! _I thought.

"Your heart beats are different than Alice's," My blush faded and I flinched at the mention of my mother's name, my gaze started clouded over with tears. It's been four years since my mother's death, I still cry like I was fourteen all over again.

"How long has she been died?" Ace asked, catching me off-guard. "How did you know about-" I didn't finish my sentence because I was choking back a sob. I heard Ace speak again, "I found out when I first asked you about Alice back at the tower."

I do remember Ace asking before and I was too much of a fucking wimp to tell them, my vision blurred as the tears filling up my eyes threatened to burst. " I could read it off your face…" said Ace "The sorrow, anger, and regret…those are your feelings about Alice's death,"

I tried breaking free of Ace once again, but Ace noticed me trying to break away from his hold. And squeezing my wrists tightly almost with a bone-shattering grip, I felt my wrists began to throb with pain. I bit my lip to silence a yelp of pain as Ace spoke. "You're getting angry, I remember getting angry when someone kept Alice from me."

Ace leaned down, his hot breath against my neck. I shivered at the warm on my neck. "But now…" Ace started, staring up at me, "…I'm angry because Alice kept me from you…"

Suddenly a blob of shadows appeared outside of the tent, then after a few moments disappeared. _What were those things? _I thought. I heard Ace sighed, " Looks like Julius needs me," Ace said finally releasing my wrists.

As soon as Ace released me, I used all my strength to shoved Ace away, rip open the tent door, and run as fast as I could.

I didn't stop running until I was sure that Ace wouldn't find me, I leaned against a nearby tree, and sat down. I studied my wrists; there were finger impressions where Ace gripped me, and a big red spot on my right wrist where it would more likely turn into a bruise later.

_Why did I let that happen? _I thought I could have kicked Ace off of me at any moment that I didn't because I was froze with fear. I tucked my knees into my chest as I hugged them, _that would have never happen if I was more like Blake… _My brother, Blake could have wrestled Ace to the ground and easily beaten the living shit out of him.

I felt tears slip down my face as I thought about my family: My brother Blake, my sister Lorina, and Auntie Rose. I miss arguing with Blake over nothing, listening to Lorina play the flute, and working at Auntie Rose's Cafe. Finally I let myself cry, for sleeping in the gardens without telling anyone that I was outside, letting myself get kidnapped by Peter and get forced into this mad world!

I remember a promise that made with Lorina after Mother's funeral, which if one of us goes down the rabbit hole, that they must return to other one. I remember that promise and I'm going to keep it.

Don't worry Lorina, I'll return as soon as I find a way out of Wonderland.

**Bad Ace! Hurting Alec like that, you're lucky if Peter doesn't find out! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! Bye Guys~**


	8. Boris the emo-cat

**Hey Guys, Happy Day-After-Easter! Sorry if there's any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I did re-read the chapter to correct any errors, but sometimes I don't see every errors. But, I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter! Bye Guys~**

**(Alec's P.O.V)**

After my good crying session in the middle of woods, I continued walking down the path. "How huge is this fucking forest!" I groaned. _I should have pay attention when Ace and me got lost! _I shivered at the thought of Ace. _So today…Ace must have show his true colors. _I remember the look in Ace's eyes, the sick humor and pleasure of seeing me trembling in fear. I just saw it, Ace's yandere side.

I shoved the thought of Ace out my head; _I need to focus on getting the fuck out of this damn forest! _I continued heading south on the dirt path. As I continued walking down the dirt path, I started hearing loud talking and music, the kind you hear at an amusement park.

_There must be some kind of amusement park nearby…_ I quickened my pace towards the direction of the music and talking. _Maybe an employee can show me the way to Julius' tower! It's a tower, right? Never mind that. Focus Alec Focus! _

The music and talking grew louder and louder, the loud talking turned into the voices and the music I heard before had stopped.

I noticed out of the endless sea of trees; I could see a Ferris wheel, the tracks of roller coasters, and a tall gate that was shut close. _Shit, is the amusement park closed! Hopeful there are still some of employees walking around_ I thought.

Suddenly a figure jumped out of bushes, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I cried out in surprise as the figure pull me into their chest, "What the fu-mmph!" I try to speak but my face being slammed into a very solid chest muffled me.

"Alice! You came back!" purred a man's voice. I could feel hands travel from my waist to my hips. I blushed at the sudden grip on my hips, _s-stop blushing! _I told myself _some creepy-ass person is touching you! Stop them before something bad happens! _ I rest my hands against their chest. I pushed against their chest, and I shouted "GET THE LIVING FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERTED…Cat?"

The person holding me was half man… half cat! I stared at the pink cat ears on top of the man's head, then my eyes travel down to his face. The man stared at me with confusion plastered on his face; the man had pink hair to match the cat ears and dressed with a mix of punk rock and an emo teenager.

The emo- cat let go of me and pouted, "Who are you? And why do you look like Alice?" The emo- cat leaned a bit close to my neck and sniffed then added, "Plus you smell like her."

I eyed the emo- cat cautiously, _it seems that a lot of people here know about Mother, I wonder how?_ I thought,_ only a few days ago, I thought Wonderland was just a tale that Mother used to tell my siblings and me as a bedtime story. _The emo- cat stood silent staring at me patiently for my answer. I sighed _I don't get any weird vibes from him. So, maybe I can start trusting him._

"Well…" I started explain, "I'm Alec Liddell, Alice Liddell's son…" The emo-cat's eyes widened at my remark, the man's cat ears flatted against his head. His face was filled with a hurt expression, "A-Alice have a son! I never knew that she had a child!" He frowned.

"Well, Mother was always very secretive about some things," I said, even though that was true when it came to my Mother and secrets, She always keep her secrets with her to the end. But I'm pretty sure that didn't help cheer up the emo-cat. The emo-cat and me fall silent for a while, the emo-cat stared down at the ground like he was in deep thought. _I wondered what's going his head? _I thought.

Then, I heard the emo- cat sighed, "At least that explained why a not cute Alice look-alike who appeared few time changes ago," I fisted the fabric of the emo- cat I could feel my blood boil. _How dare he call me unattractive! That fucking oversized cat! _ I thought.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY! I DON'T KNOW WHOM THE FUCKING SHIT YOU ARE! BUT HAVE YOU LOOK IN A MIRROR, DAMN! YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING EMO!" I screamed at the emo-cat. I glared angrily at the man as I take deep breaths to calm down my nerves.

The emo –cat blinked at me then burst out laughing, I felt myself blush in embarrassment "W-what the fuck is so funny, Pinky!" I growled.

The emo-cat 's laughter slowly died out leaving him with a wide grin on his face, "You are very feisty yet very honest with your feelings, just like Alice. By the way, I'm Boris," He said sincerely. I blushed at Boris's compliment, quickly turned my head to the side trying to hide the giant blush on my face. _Fuck! This cat making me blushes! _ I thought.

"No fair, Boris! Playing with the new outsider without telling us!" Cried out two young voices, I noticed a pair of young twins stranding a few feet away. They were identical expect for their eye and uniform color; One have red eyes with a matching red guard outfit, while the other had blue eyes with a matching blue guard outfit.

The twins ran up to me and wrapped their arms around my chest, sandwiching me between them. "It's nice to meet you, Big Bro!" they exclaimed.

"I'm Dum!" said the red-eyed twin, and then the other twin introduces himself "And I'm Dee!" I smiled down at the twins _they're very cute! ~ _I thought. I always very good with children and I used to babysat Lorina and her friends when she was much younger. "Hello there, Dee and Dum I'm Alec Liddell." I said smiling. Damn, it felt good to smile since I've been doing nothing but frowning and shouting at people.

Dum and Dee's eyes widened and asked, "Are you related to Big Sis?" I glanced to Boris to help understand who is 'Big Sis'. Boris noticed my confused look and mouthed to me, "Alice".

_Oh Dum and Dee called Mother 'Big Sis'! Okay, that makes some senses_ I thought. "Yes, I'm related to your 'Big Sis' I told Dum and Dee, "I'm her son." Dee and Dum lighted up even more.

"Yay! Big Sis gave us Big Bro to play with us! ~" Cheered Dee squeezing my left side of my chest tighter, "Big Bro! Will come play with us?" Dum smiled with a toothy grin that melts my heart. God, I'm a sucker when it comes to kids.

"No! You guys would surely kill Alec just like you almost kill Alice the last time, you 'play' with her!" snapped Boris. I glance over to Boris, Boris stood there with his arms and boa crossed against his chest wearing a brooding pout. _Boris looks like a jealous cat that not getting attention from its owner! _I thought laughing a little. _But I should ask him later about why playing with Dum and Dee almost murdered Alice._

" I FOUND YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT GUARDING THE GATE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Boomed a voice; I winced at the volume and rage of the voice. "Elliot, quit yelling, your yelling is giving me a headache." Said another voice, _that voice sounds so familiar… _I thought _but where have I heard the voice…_

I turned my head towards the direction of the voices. Two men were walking towards us; one of the men was very tall with curly orange hair and brown rabbit ears sprouted from the top of his head. _Great! A cousin of Peter… _ then I looked over to the man besides Peter's cousin.

My heart dropped as I recognize his face. It was him…I know that it is him. The same teal colored eyes, the same raven black hair, and smirking smile only he was in different clothing.

Suddenly the same fear I felt at the incident many years ago came back to me like a punch to the stomach, the same nauseating fear that made me fear losing my virginity at a young age.

Without warning, my legs became numb and gave out from under me, my vision started to fade into blackness. My body started to fall but was catch by two strong arms. I could hear Boris, Dee and Dum calling my name, telling me to wake up.

But my vision faded into complete blackness as I gained unconsciousness.

**Did Alec just fainted because of Blood's face? Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter, and please leave a review. Bye Guys~**


	9. Boris did what?

**Hey Guys! It's 2016! Sorry this chapter took so long! School and life (Which surprisedly I have) been keeping me away from this story. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review below! Peace Out~**

**(Alec's P.O.V)**

**Tick Tock~ Tick Tock~**

**_A clock?_**_I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a bedroom, lying face-up on a plush bed. The bedroom, itself was familiar to me, but I cant put my finger on where I knew it._

_The bedroom was large; the walls were painted a nice beige color with matching soft-looking carpet. There was an oak dresser across from the bed. The legs of the dresser were very worn-out, like it's been moved and placed in different locations many times before. In the far right counter of the room, there were two white velvet love seats facing a spotless glass coffee table with wrought iron frame with legs that was bend into curly S's. I looked down at the bed I'm sitting on. The bed was very big, so two people must usually use it, but to me, it was too gigantic for someone like me with unusually 'petite' male body shape. _

**Tick Tock~ Tick Tock~**

_I glanced over to my right, there stood an ancient-looking Grandfather clock. __**So that was making noise! **__I thought as I watched the shining gold pendulum swung from the left to the right, then right to left inside of the narrow, lean Grandfather clock. __**Where am I?**__ I thought, shaking my head from being dazed by the clock, __**I need to find a way out of this room!**_

_I scanned the room until my eyes landed on the closed door, next to the dresser. I moved my semi-stiff legs from lying down on the bed to sitting on the edge of the bed with both feet planted on the floor. My shoes sank in the very soft, and lavish carpet as I stood up. _

_I stumbled towards the door; I wrapped my hand around the cold doorknob and slowly pushed the door. _

_Behind the door was a long hallway, a figure stood in the middle of the hallway. The figure's back was facing towards me. _**_Who's that? _**_I thought, as I began to walk down the hall towards the figure. _

_As I got closer, I could see the figure more clearly. The figure was female with blond hair that was tied up in a diamond-studded rosette hair clip. The female wore a long, plain mid-sleeve light blue dress with a high waist and white lace ruffles that began around mid-calf that slightly brushed against the floor. _

_I narrowed my eyes as I came closer to the woman. I know I have seen her before, I couldn't put my finger where I seen her before. The woman raised her hand and brushed a loose hair behind her ear. A glimmer of something shiny caught my eye._

_It was a ring with one large diamond-cut emerald embedded in the gold band around one of the woman's delicate-looking fingers. Everything around me seems so familiar, this woman and the ring around her finger. It's like déjà vu! _

_The woman giggled softly, and spoke aloud "Well, it looks like Alec and Lori are in the gardens again," I froze at the sound of my name and my sister's nickname. I stared at the back of the woman; I was so confused about what just happened, that I didn't notice the woman began to walk farther down the hallway._

_I snapped out of my confused trance, I call out to the woman "Wait! Stop, please!" The woman seems to not hear me, and she continued down the hall. I huffed out a breath and hurried after the woman, persisting telling her to stop and wait. _

_The woman was getting farther and farther away from me, so I decided to break a light but fast-paced jog after the woman. _

_"__Wait! Will you please stop damn walking!" I shouted then added, "Who the hell are you?" The woman instantly stopped. _**_Fucking finally, lady! _**_I thought as I stopped jogging to catch my breath. _

_"__Who…are…you?" I asked between heavy breaths of air. I heard a breathily laugh come from the woman before she started to speak "Alec, have it been that long that you have forgot about me already?" _

_**Forgot about her? I don't remember someone like her? **__I thought as I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm sorry but I don't think we have met before," I lied; I knew that I have seen this woman before, but where? I have no idea. _

_"__Really?" the woman said, I could hear the smirk in her voice. The woman turned around to me. _

_My eye widen as I look at her face. My whole body froze like a stature. "No…." I whispered. _**_It…can't be! S-She is dead _**_I thought as my heart began to ache._

_My mother smiled calmly at me as the hall and she began to turn into black, thick goo that flooded the floor around me._

_My heart stopped for a moment as some kind of force pulled under the black goo. The goo began to fill my lungs as I fought against the force._

_But my body became indescribably weak, and I closed my eyes. _

**(Boris's P.O.V)**

I brought Alec to my room after he fainted earlier in the forest, and I went out to get a doctor. The faceless doctor told me that Alec was going to be fine, and he probably fainted from fatigue. Alec just needs to rest for a while.

After the doctor left, Gowland burst into my room, and began telling me the big news he had. "Boris! I heard from Julius that there's a new outsider around! And he's related to Alice!" Gowland's bright smile faltered when he saw the unknown boy lying in my bed.

"Who's that in your bed, Boris?" asked Gowland, walking over to the bed to get a better look at Alec. I told Gowland about how Alec and I met in the forest, after mistook him for Alice. Then, meeting him with Dee and Dum, and Blood and Elliot right before Alec suddenly fainted. "…. That's Alec, he's Alice's son and the new outsider," I finished trying to cut back a bit of the bitterness from my voice.

I was angry with Alice for leaving Wonderland, She didn't even say goodbye! She just left out of the blue. It was hard for everyone here to move on, everyone hoped that Alice would come back. But she never did.

Then, others started saying that there would be another outsider that would come and start a new game. I always shook my head to the thought of falling in love with someone else besides Alice. I loved her more than anything, I still do.

_Alice…_ My clock tightens in my chest as I thought about her. She really did forget about us and move on with her life, like Blood said. There's proof, her son/new outsider Alec.

I glanced over to Alec. His face was getting color back to it, and he was moving a bit more in his sleep.

"He really does look like Alice, eh Boris?" Gowland said quietly as he stared sadly at Alec. "Yeah, he does," I said half-heartily, I moved closer to Alec's side of the bed. I took a deep breath, my nose caught Alec's scent, and he smells like Alice did. Lavender. I took another breath to savor the scent that I missed so much.

Then, I turned around towards Gowland, and asked a question that been on my mind for a bit. "How did Alec get to Wonderland?" Gowland's smile returned some and said "Julius told me that Peter was the one who bought him here. Just like Alice. Kidnapped the poor boy and forced down the rabbit hole!"

I frowned; I should have known that Peter was behind Alec's sudden appearance in Wonderland. _Geez, that guy must a plague on Alice and Alec's family…kidnapping them, transport them here, and force to drink the medicine of heart…_ I tensed as something dawned on me.

"Did Alec drink the medicine of the heart!" I asked quickly, my hands balled into fists. If damn Peter forced Alec to drink the medicine, just he did with Alice. The next time that rabbit is going to see will be the barrel of my gun!

Gowland raised a surprised eyebrow at me, then answered "Yea, Alec drank it in front of Julius after barrel into the Clock tower and started asking questions." Gowland crossed his arms against his chest "Why do you ask?"

My face heated up a bit as I looked away and coughed "Um…I-I didn't want Alec to have the same bad first experience of Wonderland as Alice did when she first come here…" I said stuttering a little. I couldn't believe that I'm already warming up to Alec, even though I just met him last time change, when I mistook him as Alice and hugged him, and put my hands on his girl-like narrow hips that girls envy and guys- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! I blushed and shook my head violently to get that thought out of my mind.

Gowland grinned wickedly at me "Oh Boris, do my eyes betray me! Do you already have a _crush_?" I blushed deepened and began to defend myself, "N-No, I d-don't have a crush! He isn't cute, or as soft feeling as Alice! **(A/N: Lies! Boris! Lies! XD) **I know, I accidently groped him as when I pick him up! He is n-"

"YOU DID WHAT TO ME!" Me jumped at the voice, so did Gowland. Alec was sitting up in my bed, staring up with a murderous stare that could have even Blood taking off running. I gulped nervously at Alec.

I'm so fucked.


End file.
